


Дурное влияние женских романов

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), She_is_Hale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:39:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale
Summary: Если бы с экрана сошёл ради её спасения, например, Зорро, сложно было бы устоять и не наброситься на него с поцелуями.





	Дурное влияние женских романов

**Author's Note:**

> оральный секс с незнакомцем в неподходящих условиях, немного крови; AU к 1х01 «Сорвиголовы», где Мэтт спасает Карен, неудачно сходившую домой за флэшкой; как бы пропущенная сцена.

Холодный крупный ливень звенит в ушах Карен, будто это всё ещё осыпаются осколки разбитого окна. Человек в чёрном ворвался в её жизнь и в эту ночь, выбив ногой дверь, — но Карен не может забыть, как всего несколько минут назад он вывалился в окно её квартиры. Это было громко. И страшно. И…  
И никто ещё для неё такого не делал.  
А ещё всего минуту назад они спорили под этим ливнем про чёртову флэшку. До тех пор, пока Карен не сказала: «Ладно».  
Тридцать секунд назад она спросила, серьёзно ли человек в чёрном собирается вот так просто уйти.  
И уже десять секунд она почему-то целует его под проливным дождём в подворотне, где болтается связанный цепью бандит и пахнет мусором и кровью.  
Должно быть, это адреналин — другого объяснения Карен не видит. Или дурное влияние женских романов, где появляются отчаянные загадочные незнакомцы и спасают прекрасных дам. И не только женских романов, но выглядит Карен, должно быть, глупо и неуместно.  
Ну да. Если бы с экрана сошёл ради её спасения, например, Зорро, сложно было бы устоять и не наброситься на него с поцелуями.  
Он отвечает как-то скованно и ошалело, не пытаясь её обнять. Тяжело дышит. Карен не сразу понимает, что у него разбиты губы, что она совершенно буквально пьёт его кровь: когда они разговаривали, кровь смывал дождь.  
Наверное, нужно перестать. Наверное, ему больно. Но человек в чёрном обнимает Карен за талию, когда та уже готова отстраниться, и отвечает на поцелуй по-настоящему.  
Звон в ушах нарастает.  
Карен всё-таки отрывается от его губ — но только чтобы поцеловать куда-то в колючий подбородок, рухнуть на колени, на мокрый асфальт, и сразу же вцепиться в ремень.  
— К-к… — человек в чёрном как-то странно выдыхает. — Не нужно…  
Когда он прижал Карен к себе — она прямо почувствовала низом живота, как ему не нужно.  
Человек в чёрном отступает на шаг, когда Карен спускает его штаны до середины бедра. Запрокидывает голову, едва почувствовав, как она ласкает его ртом. Она смотрит вверх, ни на секунду не отрываясь: у него прорезана кофта, под ней темнеет; мокрая ткань облепила красивый торс. Слишком красивый, чтобы можно было устоять, пока по извилинам вместо мыслей бежит адреналин. Это всё, конечно, хреново со всех сторон: на ней толстовка Мэтта, рубашка Мэтта, он был с ней так мил, а она сбежала за чёртовой флэшкой из его квартиры по-тихому и вот — отсасывает спасшему её жизнь городскому сумасшедшему прямо под разбитым окном. Чудо, что не коленками на осколках.  
Или она просто пока не чувствует их?  
Когда незнакомец издаёт сдавленный то ли хрип, то ли стон, Карен снова вспоминает: на ней вещи Мэтта, нельзя их испачкать. Значит, надо проглотить.  
Она ещё не успевает толком это сделать, облизывает губы, когда человек в чёрном хватает её за плечи, поднимая, и целует сам.

***

Когда они целуются спустя тысячу лет под дождём, робко и несмело, как в каком-нибудь виденном в детстве романтическом фильме, Карен смеётся.  
— Так странно, — говорит она. — Будто у нас так уже когда-то было.  
Мэтт улыбается в ответ и не рассказывает, что было совсем не так. И сейчас на Карен нет его одежды, а на её губах — вкуса его крови и спермы.


End file.
